


Talk Dirty To Me

by jaalsgf



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaalsgf/pseuds/jaalsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noiao w/ light bondage, some wine, a lot of dirty talk, and a little humiliation. written for ruffrxbbit on tumblr.<br/>also my first fanfic since fall out boy in 2010 GOMEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

“Noiz, please.”

“Please what?”

Noiz smirks as the other man huffs out an angry sound into the pillow. He continues, sounding almost bored despite being painfully hard, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want, Aoooo-ba.” He drags out the first syllable of his name as he lightly drags his nails down the bluenette’s back. 

Aoba wiggles in frustration and almost topples on to his side, his balance thrown off by a mix of intoxication, and his hands being bound behind his back with sticky bondage tape. His face is in the pillow, his ass is in the air, and he’s really, really embarrassed.  “You know exactly what I want!”

“Mmm, I’m not sure I do. You want to spell it out for me?” He bends down, hands on Aoba’s hips to steady him, and licks a long line over the blue haired man’s balls, across his perineum and ending at his ass, lathering up his saliva on the hole. Aoba jerks at the touch and trembles, trying to fuck back on Noiz’s tongue, but it’s gone before he can get the contact he craves. Noiz leans down, head of his dick rubbing against the back of the smaller man’s sack, and whispers into his ear. “You’re pretty eager, aren’t you?” He reaches around and smears a fingertip through the precum steadily dripping from Aoba’s dick, which is hard and standing at attention between his legs. “What a mess.”

Earlier in the evening, Noiz had taken Aoba to a company dinner for the first time, and while the meal was awkward, they ended up departing in one piece. Noiz’s father had offered Aoba glass after glass of all different types of wine, and Aoba, being too nervous and polite to decline, had drank way too much. In the car on the way home (a company car, completely with driver, jesus christ, Noiz thought) he was giggling, and seemingly incapable of keeping his hands to himself, which was incredibly out of character. Noiz decided Aoba needed to be punished for acting inappropriately in front of his father’s employee, which is how they ended up in the current situation.

Noiz, leaning over, can tell Aoba is flushed red from the tips of his ears all down his chest. He’s glad the smaller man can’t turn around and see the grin that's plastered itself to his face. He slicks up his fingers in the clear liquid still leaking from Aoba’s weeping cock, and brings them back around, sliding two into the older man’s hole. It stretches easily, taking his fingers greedily, despite it having been several days since the last time they had sex. Noiz has been working long hours this week, and barely has the energy to eat before falling into bed. He quirks up an eyebrow and chuckles lowly. Aoba clenches at the sound.

“Aoba, you shouldn’t be nearly this loose, it’s been days. Have you been playing without me?”

Aoba gasps a little as he thrusts his fingers hard at the end of his teasing question. He mumbles something into the pillow.

“What was that?” Noiz asks, adding a third finger without warning. Aoba cries out in surprise.

“Y-yes! I used the toy yesterday morning..” His voice trails off, shame evident. The blonde laughs quietly again.

“Missed my cock that much, huh? Aoba.” He speaks low and deep, enunciating every syllable of his lover’s name. “You’re such a slut for my dick. Tell me you missed it.” With that, he smears thick lube on his erection, tossing the single-use packet on the floor and wiping the excess off on the sheets. He guides the head to Aoba’s entrance, sliding in slowly. He gets around halfway before withdrawing, leaving barely the tip inside. The bottom is whimpering and trying to grind his hips back, but Noiz grips his hips roughly and stops his movement. “Didn’t you hear me? I said, tell me you missed my dick.”

Aoba blushes harder, eyes getting wet. “Noiz, stop messing around!” He struggles, trying to push his lover’s erection farther into his ass, but Noiz is bigger, stronger, and isn’t restrained. He grabs on to Aoba’s wrists, still wrapped in tape and stuck together, and pulls until Aoba is sitting straight up on his knees. He wraps an arm around his chest to keep him up, and whispers in his ear.

“Say it.”

Aoba lets out a weak noise and mumbles, “I-I missed your dick.”

With that, Noiz pushes in all the way, gives a few long thrusts, and pulls back out, moving so just the head of his dick goes in and out. Aoba lets out a shriek at the sudden intrusion, then a sob when he waits and realizes he’s being teased again. Noiz puts his hand to the blue haired boy’s throat, gently gripping it. “Tell me more. How does it feel?” He can tell his control is slipping, and the smaller man hisses when he pushes in a little deeper, a piercing on the underside of his cock dragging against the rim of Aoba’s ass.

“I-it feels good Noiz-ah!” At that, Noiz pushes in a little more. Aoba is gets the hint. “You’re so thick, Noiz, p-please.. I feel so full!” Something drops in Noiz’s stomach and he thrusts harder, letting Aoba’s upper body fall back to the bed before pushing his cheek into the pillow.

“God, Aoba, you’re so tight, you’re taking me so well.” He pulls out completely, leaning to inspect the bottom’s ass. The rim of his hole s puffy and red, and it gapes every so slightly at him. “I don’t know how you feel so tight, when you’re so loose looking. I can see inside~” When Aoba understands what Noiz is saying, he lets out a whine.

“D-don’t say such embarrassing stuff like that!” Noiz chuckles, leaning back up and quickly thrusting in. He sets a hard, fast pace, gripping Aoba’s hip with one hand and his bound wrists with the other. He continues speaking.

“Your ass is perfect, Aoba, it feels like it was made for me. I’m glad nobody else got to touch you here before me, because now it’s mine. I’m going to stretch you out so bad, ruin you so nobody else can ever enjoy you the way I am right now.”

He punctuates each of the last few words with a thrust directly in the angle he knows Aoba’s prostate lies at. The older man cries out each time, sobbing Noiz’s name. He gets the picture and reaches around to tug at Aoba’s cock, bouncing heavy and hard in between his legs. The precum slicks up his length, making it that much easier to pump his hand from base to tip. He closes his eyes, vision going white at the sensation of hitting Aoba’s inner walls with the sensitive head of his dick. Aoba shouts his name, spilling all over his hand and clenching hard. He squeezes the bluenette’s hand hard and pushes in deep once, twice, and suddenly his orgasm hits him like a train, cock swelling and pumping out semen repeatedly. He pulls out until just the head is inside Aoba’s ass and thrusts weakly, riding out his climax.

When the sensation subsides, he pulls his softening cock out completely, watching his cum drip out of Aoba’s asshole. Aoba collapses on his side, and asks weakly for him to untape his wrists. Noiz smiles gently and unwraps the sticky tape, scrunching it into a ball and tossing it in the direction he tossed the lube earlier.

Aoba turns his head left and right, wincing. “My neck is really sore, we should probably try something different next time.” Noiz leans back against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

“Next time, huh? You planning on misbehaving like that again?” Aoba blushes, then smacks the blonde’s thigh.

“You’re so embarrassing, brat. How can you say all those things with a straight face? So lewd.” Noiz raises his eyebrows, getting to his feet and extending his hand.

“It’s easy, I’m not self conscious like you. Come on, let’s shower.” Aoba tries to get off the bed, and when he stands, he makes a face at the semen slowly sliding down the inside of his thigh. His knees are wobbling, so Noiz wraps an arm around his shoulders. As they walk to the bathroom, he smirks and slaps Aoba’s ass, before running to the shower and closing the door. Aoba screeches and chases after him, before squeaking in pain at the sudden movement. He leans against the bathroom door.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, babe.”


End file.
